Putanja klatna - Ugarsko-hrvatsko kraljevstvo i Bosna u XIVst
Iako nam se naslov knjige na prvi trenutak može učiniti donekle nerazumljivim, "putanja klatna" termin je koji vdo vjerno ocrtava tijek zbivanja koji su se tokom XIV. st. odvijali između dva susjedna politička organizma: ugarsko-hrvatskog kraljevstva s jedne, te bosanskog banata s druge strane. Klatno, njišući se čas na jednu, čas na drugu stranu, donosilo je i odnosilo prevagu nekoj od strana, sve do svog novog zamaha koji bi uspostavljao nove odnose snaga. Bosanski banat, smješten na razmeđi svjetova, na osjedjivom geopolitičkom prostoru, stisnut između katoličkog ugarsko-hrvatskog i pravoslavnog bizantskog, i kasnije, srpskog kraljevstva tj. catstva, bio je osuđen da postane mjesto ukrštavanja različitih državnih interesa. Kraljevstva i carstva rađala su se i umirala, društveni se sustavi mijenjali, vrijeme prolazilo, no osjetljivost i važnost bosanskog prostora, ostajala je kao trajni usud uvijek ista. Zbog te geopolitičke važnosti Bosne, historiografije mnogih zemalja, koje su nalazile interesa na ovom području, bile su, i nažalost počesto ostajale, opterećene đnevno-političkim i ideološkim smjernicama, što je i sam autor ispravno prikazao u uvodu knjige. Mađari su svoje pretenzije na Bosnu, koje su osobito došle do izražaja nakon zaposjedanja 1878., pokušali opravdati i njihovu "legalnost" dokazati povijesnim "pravom" krune sv. Stjepana na Bosnu kao na "vazalnu ugarsku zemlju", kako je to 1885. obrazlagao Alfons Huber. Srpska akademija nauka i umetnosti se pak, kao aktivni sudionik i kreator srpskih državnih hegemonističkih planova, upirala da dokaže "srpstvo" Bosne i bosanskih vladara, da bi i na taj način dala legitimitet srpskim teritorijalnim zahtijevanjima. U tim je nastojanjima kao kapitalni "argument" često isticana krunidbena dtula Tvrtka I., koji se 1377. okrunio za kralja "Srbljem, Bosni i Pomorju", čime je, tobože, svaka sumnja o "srpstvu" Bosne trebala bid i "znanstveno" uklonjena. U novije vrijeme, pod pritiskom nove nacionalne ideologije, one "bošnjačke", javila se nova, kako to autor naziva, "nacionalno-utilitarna historiografija", koja Bosnu teži prikazad kao jed- ' nu posebnu, drukčiju društvenu cjelinu, stoljećima rastrganu između hrvatskih i srpskih eks- ' panzionističkih nastojanja. Primjer je to koji nam zorno ocrtava koliko je velika i, vrlo često, neizostavna refleksija društveno- političkog trenutka na formiranje historiografskih postavki. Taj nam primjer također ukazuje i na činjenicu da su i povjesničari prije svega samo ljudi kojima se kao pripadnicima pojedinog naroda ili ideologije vdo teško izvući iz Scili i Haribdi profesionalne (ne)objekdvnosti. Istu primjedbu o (ne)objektivnosti neki bi drugi vjerojatno postavili i hrvatskoj historiografiji. No, iako se, kao što rekoh, povjesničar vrlo teško može isk jučid iz života svog društva i dru- i štveno-političkih zbivanja, hrvatski su povjesničari o pitanju Bosne ipak zadržali viši stupanj objektivnosti i znanstvene kritičnosti od svih već spomenutih. Činjenica je to koju naša historiografija, u neku ruku, ima zahvaliti i inferiornosti tadašnje hrvatske politike, prisiljene na stalnu defanzivu pred naletima različitih hegemonija, te njezinom legitimističkom načelu, koje je urodilo legitimizmom i argiunentizmom i na drugim područjima društvenog života, u ovom slučaju na historiografiji. Tako su hrvatski povjesničari, krajem XIX. i početkom XX. st., bili razapeti između opovrga- 299 Mladen Ančić, Putanja klatna - Ugarsko-hrvatsko kraljevstvo i Bosna u XIVst., Zadar- Mostar 1997., 308 str. s tablama. OCJENE I PRIKAZI Povij. pril. 17, 299-341 (1998) 300 vanja tobožnjeg prava krune sv. Stjepana, i "srpstva" Bosne, a kasnije je, opet iz političkih razloga, njihova pažnja u određenoj mjeri bila preusmjerena s političkih na vjerske i kulturne probleme Bosne. Sve to im je omogućilo određen stupanj znanstvene objektivnosti, rasterećene političkih zahtjeva. Tek u novije doba, nakon stjecanja državne nezavisnosti, hrvatska se historiografija našla slobodnih ruku pa može revalorizirati stavove starijeg naraštaja i istovremeno oblikovati nove, koji će, nadamo se, zadržati visok stupanj profesionalizma i ostati izvan domašaja dnevne politike. Jedno od takvih nastojanja jest i knjiga dr. Mladena Ančića "Putanja klatna - Ugarsko-hrvatsko kraljevstvo i Bosna u XIV st.", tiskana u zajedničkoj nakladi Zavoda za povijesne znanosti Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Zadru i ZIRAL-a. U knjizi je zapravo objavljena autorova doktorska disertacija obranjena na Filozofskom fakultetu u Zagrebu. Osnovna postavka, koju autor u ovoj knjizi iznosi i brani, jest pripadnost Bosne ugarskom "Archiregnumu" i, shodno tome, podređenost bosanskog vladara feudalnoj hijerarhiji kojoj se na čelu nalazio ugarsko - hrvatski kralj. Kako to dr. Ančić navodi Bosna se u Archiregnum prvotno, u XII. - XIII. st., uklapala kao zaseban dukat, koji se na povijesnoj pozornici prvi put pojavljuje 1139. godine kad ga na saboru u Ostrogonu Bela II. daruje svom sinu Ladislavu. Institucija dukata, koja je Arpadovićima služila za osiguranje samostalnog vladanja pripadnika vladajuće dinastije, podrazumijevala je i obnašanje stvarne vlasti nad određenim područjem. Načelo koje nam potvrđuje i primjer Hrvatske u kojoj nalazimo hercege (duces), npr. 1194. Emerika (sin Bele III.), 1226. Kolomana (mlađi sin Andrije II.), 1245. Stjepana (sin Bele IV) itd., koji su u svojim rukama uistinu imali stvarnu vlast, a egzekutori su joj bili banovi. To načelo možemo vidjeti i u Bosni. Iako je Bosna na kratko došla u ruke bizantskog cara Emanuela I. Komnena, ipak je bosanski dukat, prema autoru, "nastavio živjeti kao forma u kojoj je bila organizirana 'apanaža' ženske linije vladajuće dinastije." Tako kao đucissae de Bosna, odnosno dux, nalazimo kćer Bele IV Agnezu, majku Ladislava IV Elizabetu, te Agnezinog sina Belu. Potkraj XIII. st. dolazi do unutrašnjeg rastroja ugarsko-hrvatskog kraljevstva Arpadovića, koje je počelo pucati pod teretom bespoštednih međusobnih borbi feudalne oligarhije. Dukat tada ne samo što postaje pozornicom tih sukoba, nego i sam doživljava rastroj, praćen pojavom različitih banovina - Bosne, Usore, Soli i Mačve. Naime, oko 1254. Bela IV od Bosne je odijelio oblasti Usoru i Soli i stvorio od njih posebnu banovinu u kojoj je namještao ugarske vefikaše, a u Bosni je i nadalje držao domaće banove. Negdje u to doba on je stvorio i mačvansku banovinu, kao mostobran prema jugoistoku. Tako npr. početkom 1272. nalazimo ugarskog palatina Rolanda kao bana Mačve, Stjepana kao bosanskog bana, a Henrika Gisingovca kao bana Usore i Soli. Za dukat tako kao "instituciju i organizacijsku formu vlasti" nastaju nepovoljne prilike i on nestaje, predajući svoj nasljedni legitimitet u ruke bosanskih banova. Pripadništvo Bosne kao zemlje/regnuma ugarskog archiregnuma ne niječe , kako autor tvrdi, samostalan društveno-politički razvoj Bosne "u pravcu izgradnje državnog organizma i prije i poslije uspostave ugarskoga vrhovništva". Naime, taj je odnos, prema dr. Ančiću, podrazumijevao samo "uvlačenje zemlje u politički/vojni domašaj Archiregnuma, bez znatnijeg remećenja njezine društvene/državne strukture". Pri tom ugarsko-hrvatski kralj nad Bosnom nije imao izravnu vrhovnu vlast, nego je taj odnos definiran kao "feudalna gospodska jurisdikcija", s feudalnim načelom "vjerne službe" i "vjere gospodske". Tako postavljeni društveno-politički odnosi neće se dugo bitnije mijenjati, a na njihovu će proOCJENE I PRIKAZI Povij. pril. 17,299-341 (1998) 301 mjenu utjecati, kako to obrazlaže de Vajay, tri čimbenika: ' < ' ' 1. sposobnost i autoritet aktualnog vladara, • •' ' ' ' 2. ukupna politička situacija, ' ' 3. privlačna snaga eventualne rivalske moći. Sukladno navedenom položaju Bosne njezin ban, za razliku od hrvatskoga bana, nije bio ban u smislu officiuma nego ban u smislu vladarske dtule, te je on najčvršća veza budimskog i bosanskog dvora. Iako nam i dalje ostaje popdlično nedorečeno što je to točno podrazumijevao spomenuti hijerarhijski odnos, odnosno kakva su bila prava i dužnosti svakog od sudionika tog odnosa, ipak u njemu možemo nazrijed opće crte feudalnog hijerarhijskog odnosa s elementima senior - vazal. Taj se odnos ocrtava na nekoliko primjera. Pdje svega, tu je toliko karakteristična komponenta vojne pomoći koju vazal duguje svom feudalnom senioru u slučaju rata. Tako nalazimo bana Borića kako se 1154. pridružuje ugarskom kralju u njegovu pohodu prodv bizantskih četa. U pismu pak papi, češki kralj Otakar II. spominje čete "bosanskih heretika" koje su se borile na strani ugarsko-hrvatskog kralja u bitki na djeci Moravi 1260. g. Slično tome, 1345. u borbama pod Zadrom nalazimo pak Tvrtka kako pomaže kralju u borbama s Mlecima. Uz vojne tu su bile, dakako, i ženidbene veze, koje su za svrhu imale produbljivanje i jačanje odnosa između seniora i njihovih vazala. Tako Karlo Robert 1323. ženi mladog bosanskog "gospodina" Stjepana s Elizabetom, rodicom svoje supruge. Godine 1353. Ludovik se ženi banovom kćerju Elizabetom, dobivši na račun njezina miraza humsko kneštvo. Godine 1366. Tvrtko se ženi Dorotejom, kćerju bugarskog vidinskog cara Ivana Stracimira, Ludovikova štićenika, čime je potonji nastojao ojačati svoj sustav savezništava na jugoistoku države, a u koji su bile uključene Vlaška, Bugarska, Srbija i Bosna. Usto, nailazimo i na primjere prijelaza bosanskih velikaša u vjeru ugarsko-hrvatskom kralju, svom vrhovnom vazalu, što bosanskom banu može biti neugodno jer mu se podanici na taj način izvlašćuju iz njegove jurisdikcije, ali protiv čega on ne može učinid ništa konkretno jer bi sukob s njima značio i sukob s njihovim ali i svojim seniorom. Početkom XIV st. u izmijenjenim okolnostima, u novoj gospodarskoj i političkoj situaciji, te uz jačanje rivalske moći Venecije, obnavljanje odnosa kakvi su postojali ranije nije više bilo moguće. Ideja o prodoru Ugarsko-hrvatskog kraljevstva na Istok dovest će do toga da će prva dva Anžuvinca dosta uspješno instrumentalizirati Bosnu i njezine vladare u ostvarenju svojih namisli. U tom smislu imarno primjer Stjepana IV koji je bio pouzdan oslonac Karla Roberta u slamanju moći hrvatskih velikaša, i koji npr. 1323. osiljenim Babonićima otima Usoru. No, stvarnu pomoć morat će oni platiti i stvarnim ustupcima i popuštanjima pa tako dolazi do, da citiram autora, "širenja polja autonomije kod pouzdanika namještenih po "satelitskim" tvorevinama, odnosno zemljama/kraljevstvima koje su iza sebe imala tradiciju vlastitih vladara." Autonomija koja će kasnije, Tvrtkovom krunidbom 1377., stvorid prve napukline u hijerarhijskim odnosima dvaju vladara, i koje će se kasnije još više proširid dinasdčkim sukobom između samih Anžuvinaca, kad će se bosanski vladari naći suočeni s pitanjem vjernosti dinastiji ili kruni. Na kraju knjige u zasebnom ekskursu, o "Naravi kraljevske vlasti u Hrvatskoj XII i XIII st.", dr. Ančić nastoji pobid tezu prof Nađe Klaić o tome da je Arpadović u Hrvatskoj bio samo stranac bez stvarne vlasti. ' •' Trima osnovnim zaključcima na kojima je prof Klaić temeljila svoju tezu, tj.: ' - da u Hrvatskoj nema kraljevskih županija, • •• OCJENE I PRIKAZI ^ Povij. pril. 17, 299-341 (1998) 302 - da Arpadović u njoj ne ubire poreze, i da u Hrvatskoj nema kraljevskih darovnica, te da je on samo potvrđivao "ono što su plemići i crkva posjedovali i uživali", dr. Ančić suprotstavlja druge argumente i viđenja koja navedenu tezu prof. Klaić dovode u sumnju. Prvom zaključku, o nepostojanju kraljevskih županija u Hrvatskoj, koju je prof Klaić temeljila na mišljenju đa nasljednost županske časti ujedno označava i nepostojanje kraljevske vlasti, autor suprotstavlja shvaćanje đa nasljednost određenog položaja ujedno ne znači i automatsko kidanje veza lojalnosti prema senioru, tj. u ovom slučaju prema samome kralju. Drugi zaključak, o neubiranju poreza u Hrvatskoj, dr. Ančić dovodi u sumnju samim izvorima i ranijim kontradiktornim postavkama prof Klaić. Tako on citira Tomu Arciđakona koji pri opisu uređenja nove kraljevske vlasti u Hrvatskoj spominje kraljevog namjesnika (duxa), kojemu je jedna od temeljnih zadaća bilo i prikupljanje različitih "kraljevskih daća". Usto, upozorava i na činjenicu da prof N. Klaić pobija samu sebe navodeći prvotno đa u Hrvatskoj prije sredine XIY St. ne postoji institucija "dvanaest plemena", iz čega logički proizlazi đa ni oni koji su pripadali toj instituciji nisu prije navedenog razdoblja mogli biti oslobođeni plaćanja poreza na svoju zemlju. I na kraju, samu šutnju izvora o pobiranju vladarskog poreza na zemlju južno od Gvozda (sve do 1360.) dr. Ančić ne uzima kao dokaz da toga poreza sve do tada uopće nije ni bilo, upozoravajući pritom i na činjenicu da pri uvođenju poreza na zemlju kralj ne nailazi na otpor niti kod plemstva niti kod seljaštva, čega vjerojatno ne bi bilo da je to bio novitet. Trećem i posljednjem zaključku o nepostojanju kraljevskog zemljišta dr. Ančić suprotstavlja istraživanja L. Dobronić, koja je dokazala da od vremena vladavine Bele II. templari stječu u Hrvatskoj južno od Gvozda ogromne posjede koje im daruju osobno kraljevi, te navodi izvorne dokumente koji potvrđuju postojanje kraljevskih posjeda u Hrvatskoj. Jedan od takvih jest i onaj u kojem kralj Andrija II. 1209. u potvrdnici templarskih posjeda izrijekom navodi da su • Senj i okolni posjed prije predaje templarima "spadali izravno pod kraljevsku vlast". Svi ti fakti naveli su autora na zaključak da Arpadovići, suprotno postavkama prof Nade Klaić, nisu bili niti bez stvarne vlasti niti bez posjeda, naslijedivši prilikom smjene na hrvatskom prijestolju ranije kraljevske posjede koje su i uspjeh donekle "očuvati pred presizanjima lokalnih moćnika". Osim tih osnovnih postavki autor se na 308 stranica svog djela uhvatio u koštac i s mnogim drugim tezama, reinterpretirajuči ih i motreći i na temelju nekih do sada neobjavljenih dokumenata, i u svjetlu vlastitog viđenja nekih drukčije protumačenih, povijesnih činjenica. Tako autor dovodi u sumnju autentičnost "križarskih pohoda" vođenih protiv heretika u Bosni od 1221.-42. Inicijativu tom pohodu dao je papa, na podstrek dominikanaca i kaločkog nadbiskupa, a kralj Andrija II. tog se neželjenog sukoba pokušao riješiti gurajući ga u ruke bilo kaločkom nadbiskupu, bilo Kolomanu, više držeći do ispunjenja obveza svog bosanskog vazala negoh do križarske vojne. I sama Belina vojna iz 1244. protiv Bosne ukazuje, prema autoru, đa kad su posrijedi bili politički razlozi nije bilo kamuflaže pričama o tobožnjem bogumilstvu, čime bi trebale otpasti sumnje o vjerskom "pokriću" ekspanzionističke teritorijalne politike Arpadovića . Na temelju jednog dosad neobjavljenog dokumenta iz dubrovačkog arhiva, tj. jednog pisma iz 1306., očuvanog u 4. knjizi serije Diversa Cancelariae, u kojoj se spominje tužba dubrovačkog trgovca Nikole de Martinusa koji je za jednog od svojih boravaka u Bosni bio opljačkan, i koji u svezi s tim spominje neku zapovjed bana Pavla, autor nastoji ukazati na činjenicu da vlast Subiča u Bosni i nije bila samo formalna, kako su to neki drugi povjesničari htjeli prikazati. OCJENE I PRIKAZI Povij. pril. 17. 299-341 (1998) 1 . , . ' . . . v , j, Ante Birin 303 I jednu epizodu iz borbi oko Zadra 1345., kad je bosanski ban Stjepan od Zadrana bio optužen za sumnjivo držanje i optužen za izdaju i mito, autor promatra u drugom kontekstu, u svezi s podacima na koje je naišao kod Ivana Aproda. Naime, Ivan Aprod, kroničar Ludovikove vladavine, a njegovo djelo je doslovce preuzeo Ivan Thuroczy, u svezi sa zadarskom epizodom spominje izdaju, ali samo unutar gradskih zidina, što je Mlečanima omogućilo pobjedu i ulazak u grad. Ban Stjepan u tom se kontekstu ne spominje, a na Ludovikovu dvoru glasinama o Stjepanovoj nevjeri nije se pridavalo previše pozornosti. Pitanje hereze u Bosni nakon Andrije II. i Bele IV., postavlja se opet tek za Ludovika. Budući da podcaj za ponovno pokretanje "heredčkog" pitanja u Bosni nije došao iz Avignona, postavlja se pitanje tko je onda ponovno otkrio bosansku "herezu"? Odgovornog za to autor vidi u bosanskom biskupu Petru, žestokom Tvrtkovom protivniku, a sjeme tih svađa leži u Tvrtkovom protivljenju da Petar dođe na bosansku biskupsku stolicu. Autor pripisuje Petru kvalifikacije na koje nailazimo u jednoj ispravi bačkog kaptola od 21. VIII. 1358. u kojoj je Tvrtko označen kao "kraljev neprijatelj i poznati zaštitnik heretika". Dalje pak, u Tvrtkovoj krunidbi dr. Ančić ne vidi nikakvih novih kvalitativnih pomaka u odnosu bosanskog vladara prema ugarskom vladaru, upozoravajući i na to da sam čin krunidbe nije bio obavljen u crkvi sv. Nikole u Mileševu, nego u ft^anjevačkom samostanu sv. Nikole u Milima kod Visokog, pripisujući brkanje ta dva toponima Orbinijevoj omašci. On smatra netočnom i Šišićevu i Dinićevu tezu da je Tvrtko odlučio iskoristiti Ludovikovu smrt, jačajući jugozapadne i južne granice Bosne. To svoje mišljenje on argumentira i činjenicom da do promjene vlasništva Drijeva i zapadnog Huma sigurno nije došlo do 1384./5. jer se Tvrtko tada trudi otvoriti trg u Novima i Brštaniku, koji je bio konkurent Drijevima, što ne bi imalo smisla da su Drijeva bila u bosanskoj vlasd. Kad je Dabiša 1394. dobio Drijeva, Brštanik je počeo zamirati. Usto, spomenuta Šišićeva i Dinićeva teza daje primamljiv okvir koji bi mogao lako objasniti i kasniju intervenciju bosanskog kralja u korist ugarsko-hrvatskih ustaša 1387. te potom osvajanje dijelova Dalmacije i Hrvatske. No cijeloj toj konstrukciji autor ne vidi potvrde u suvremenim izvorima. Tema kojom se knjiga bavi, velik broj pitanja koje otvara i teza koje osporava, upućuju nas da će djelo na prijem naići ponajviše u stručnim krugovima koji imaju potrebno predznanje o spomenutoj problematici i o postavkama koja su u knjizi izložena. I naravno, nadamo se da će ova knjiga dati poticaja za raspravu jer samo argumentiranom raspravom možemo otići korak dalje u razrješavanju zamršenih pitanja koje nam je prošlost ostavila u naslijeđe. , , ,. . , ,,. .. , . . OCJENE I PRIKAZI Povij. pril. 17, 299-341 (1998) Ennio Concina talijanski je povjesničar umjetnosti i profesor na Sveučilištu u Veneciji (bizantska umjetnost). U svojim brojnim prethodnim monografijama i studijama obrađivao je problematiku povijesti graditeljstva i urbanizma Venecije u razdoblju srednjeg i novog vijeka (Venezia nell'eta moderna. Struttura e funzioni, 1994.; La citta degli ebrei. Ughetto di Venezia: arcliitettura e urhanistica, 1996. i dr.). Najnovije djelo pod gornjim naslovom usmjereno je poglavito na istraživanje povijesnog razvoja i uloge fondaka (fondaco, fontegho, fontik - stovarište, skladište, spremište za trgovačku robu; u širem smislu konačište za trgovce i dućan za prodaju robe) na širem prostoru od srednje i sjeverne Europe (poglavito Njemačke), mletačkog državnog područja do Levanta. Težište autorovog proučavanja posebice su Mleci, tamošnja trgovačka sjedišta i prožimanje utjecaja zapadnog i istočnog (islamskog) graditeljstva. U uvodnom poglavlju (9-12) općenito se govori o poimanju i definiciji naziva fontego na području od Mletaka do Levanta, naglašava njihov značaj u gospodarskom (poglavito trgovačkom) životu gradova te upućuje na temeljne ciljeve istraživanja prilikom izradbe ove monografije. Prvo poglavlje (Architetture mercantili d'Oriente e dell'impero bizantino, 15-63) odnosi se na povijest graditeljstva namijenjenog trgovini i trgovcima na području Istoka (islamske zemlje) i Bizantskog Carstva. Primjere nastanka, razvoja i namjene zgrade zvane funduq u arapskom svijetu autor pronalazi u graditeljskom nasljeđu sirijskih, iranskih, anadolskih, uzbekistanskih i drugih gradova islamskog prostora. Navodeći karakteristične primjere tamošnjih trgovačkih stovarišta i konačišta, autor s motrišta graditeljstva uspoređuje njihove utjecaje i prinose na istovrsnu europsku graditeljsku umjetnost. Bizantski fondaci {mitation,phoundax, apotheke) raščlanjuju se poglavito na osnovi graditeljske baštine Carigrada te se tamošnji tipični primjeri uspoređuju s islamskim graditeljstvom (sličnosti, prožimanja i međusobni utjecaji). Drugo poglavlje (La časa d'Oltramare: quartieri e fondaci veneziani tra Mediterraneo e mar Nero, 65- 113) sadrži podroban osvrt na gradnju poslovnih zgrada mletačkih poduzetnika na prostoru Sredozemlja i Crnog mora, to jest u svim važnijim gradovima i lukama sa kojima se odvijala razgranata mletačka trgovina. Tako je, primjerice, tradicija prisustva i djelovanja mletačkih trgovaca u Carigradu započela još prije 1000. godine (povelja cara Bazilija II Mlečanima iz 992. god.), nastavila se u vrijeme careva Aleksija I Komnena (povelja iz 1082.), Emanuela I (povelja iz 1148.), Izaka II Anđela (povelja iz 1187. god.) te svih kasnijih vladara Bizantskoga Carstva. Mletačka trgovačka četvrt, u kojoj je privremeno (više mjeseci ili više godina) boravilo i po nekoliko stotina mletačkih poduzetnika, nalazila se u Zlatnom rogu, gdje je - uz brojne zgrade, dućane i konačišta - sagrađena i crkva posvećena mletačkom zaštitniku Sv. Marku (S. Marco Evangelista). Slične čevrti mletačkih trgovaca nastale su - slijedeći carigradske gradireljske uzore - i u brojnim trgovačkim gradovima na Cipru (Nikozija, Famagusta, Limassol). Na prostoru zahvaćenom križarskim ratovima Mlečani su svoja vodeća uporišta osnovali i ustrojili u gradovima Antiohija, Damask, Tripoli, Aleksandrija, Alep, Akon i Beirut. Poradi stalne opasnosti od arapskih napada, mletačka je četvrt, poput ostalog dijela grada, bila dobro utvrđena tvrdim bedemima te je - osim primarne trgovačke - imala i ulogu vojno-obrambenog prostora. U zemljama križarskih osvajanja Mlečani su, uspijevajući potisnuti najopasnije suparnike Genovese, izgradili svojevrsno "trgovačko carstvo" čija se dugotrajnost opstojanja i uspješnost djelovanja zasnivala na principima tradicionalne mletačke političke neutralnosti, prilagodljivosti lokalnim 304 Ennio Concina, Fondaci: Architettura, arte e mercatura tra Levante, Venezia e Alema- ; gna, Marsilio editori, Venezia 1997., 277 str. OCJENE I PRIKAZI Povij. pril. 17, 299-341 (1998) 305 običajima i isključive usmjerenosti